Only You
by Aleara
Summary: Gokou finally finds the one girl to complete him... but how does he get her to feel the same way? *COMPLETED* :] (finally..)
1. Default Chapter

~Only You~

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ nor do I own Sailor Moon BLAH BLAH.. yada yada...

Author's Note: The main character's in my story are Makoto, Gokou, Ami, and Trunks and maybe a few others on the way. It doesn't go by any story lines of the shows. Just think of it like... they are acting in a movie. :] WITH MY PLOTS... So, if ya guys don't like Ami/Trunks pairings ya don't haveta read (cuz I know allota people don't really like them). But I just wanna say that the story doesn't focus on them. I think they make a cute pair and I needed an extra couple in here to get my story going. Let me just explain a few things here. Makoto is kind of well.. she dates ALLOT of guys and Ami is the conservative.. one man sorta girl. Makoto just falls in love easily. I mean she falls for a guy and THINKS she's in love but never works out. Gokou is just well.. He is not quite what he is in the show so if ya don't like that ya don't have to read. And I made Michiru slutty and NOT Makoto nor Ami's friends. blah blah... I think I've blabbed enough soooooo here ya go....hope you enjoy my story :] Thanks! Ciao!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Prologue~~~

Makoto's heels clicked down the long hallways as she fidgeted nervously with her purse. She brushed back a piece of mahogany hair from her emerald eyes and anxiously stared down at the bright lights from the restaurant. Tonight was the night. It had to be. Kaji was finally going to propose to her. He had told her earlier that he had to get something off his mind. Her heart began beating faster and faster until finally she met the end of the hall.

Makoto's eyes shifted to her reserved to table to find Kaji awaiting her return from the restroom. He looked nervous as well. Then this was it! She just couldn't wait to tell Ami.

Who was that next to him though? She walked a little further past a pole blocking her view. Another man? Why was _he_ there? Maybe Kaji's older brother checking Makoto out to see if she was a fit bride for his little brother? Yes! It had to be. She straightened her tight fitting dress and marched straight for the table, plastering her ever so sweet smile upon her face.

"I'm back," Makoto smiled kindly towards Kaji and his "brother."

"Welcome back, Makoto." Kaji's mouth slightly twitched into a smile and fell back into a worried expression. His dark eyes darted to the other man and back to Makoto. "Makoto, my dear, I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" Excitement sparkled within her eyes.

"Well, first let me introduce my friend, Lance." Lance grinned towards her. His eyes appeared to be... laughing at her?

"Hello Lance." She acknowledged. Friend? She arched an eyebrow. Well, then, maybe _like_ a brother just a really close friend. Yes, that's it. A best friend. _Oh how cute_. She sighed inwardly.

"Well, Lance.... and I..... are..." he paused in hesitation. Kaji grabbed Lance's hand and gazed Makoto fully in the eye.

_What the hell?!_ Shock filled Makoto's eyes. _ Why are they.... holding hands?!_

"Lance and I... are... soul mates. We believe that we are life partners which is why.. I can't act anymore Mako-chan. I just don't think we should see each other anymore." Kaji spoke softly. Lance "comforted" him but gently brushing back a strand of hair.(AN: ugh.. that even makes ME sick to my stomach.. I hate yaois.. blech!)

The words hit Makoto like a thousand swords. Her heart felt like he reached into her chest and ripped it out with his bare hands. Angry tears brimmed her once sparkling emerald eyes. 

"You are leaving me for another _MAN_!" Makoto spat in disgust. The whole situation made her sick to her stomach. It wasn't supposed to be this way! He was _supposed_ to propose! He wasn't supposed to be gay! "I can't believe you're _gay_!"

"We prefer the term... homosexual..." Lance rolled his eyes.

"Ugh!" Makoto flung her purse at him with full force knocking him to the floor.

"LANCE! Love!" Kaji fell to the floor sobbing next to Lance's unconscious body.

"Good thing I brought my extra thick wallet...." she muttered under her breath as she stomped out of the restaurant, heading for her apartment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I just don't know Trunks.. Makoto easily falls in love and gets her heart broken. I've lost track of how many fiances she's had in the past year." Ami flopped on her small bed clothed neatly in her powder blue pj's. Her azure hair glinted in the dim light of her small lamp. 

"Ami-chan, I'm sure she'll be fine. Who knows, maybe this guy, Kaji is it?" Trunks echoed through the phone. He brushed back a piece of lavender hair from his end of the line and reclined comfortably on his couch.

"Yeah," She sighed softly. 

"Maybe _Kaji_ is the one then."

Ami's sapphire lit up with enthusiasm. "Oh! I hope you're right, Trunks-kun." To Ami's surprise, she could hear the slight clicking of Makoto's heels coming quickly down the hallway. She gasped slightly and panicked.

"What? What is it?" Trunks questioned worriedly.

"I gotta go, Trunks-kun!" Ami murmured into the phone. "I think Makoto's home from her date. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

"Ah, alright, love ya Ami-chan." 

Ami hastily pressed the off button on the phone pad and hurled herself under the covers. She dimmed the lamp and shut her sapphire eyes.

The door flung open as Makoto stalked for her bed. Irritably, she ripped the covers from Ami's body and flicked the light switch on. Ami's eyes shot open to see Makoto's mascara stained cheeks.

"Ami! I knew you were awake! You were on the phone with Trunks weren't you?!" Makoto sank to the floor. "It's just not fair! You _have_ a boyfriend to talk on the phone for hours with.. while I sit there in a restaurant discovering my soon to be fiance is....... is......... _gay_!" She began sobbing uncontrollably in her hands.

"Gay?!" Ami's eyes brimmed with astonishment. "Kaji is gay?!"

"Yes! Not to mention he's dating a guy named Lance!" Makoto bellowed loudly as Ami placed her fragile arms around her friend's shoulders.

"What did you do?"

"I knocked him out...." she muttered hoping Ami didn't hear.

"You knocked him out?! Makoto! That's not the answer to everything!"

"The man is gay Ami-chan.. what was I supposed to do?!" 

"True... true..." Ami rubbed Makoto's back gently and began wiping away the mascara from her cheek. "Why don't you get some sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning, alright?"

"Fine." She grumbled. Makoto stripped out of her clothes and hopped in bed in her bra and undies.

"Mako-chan! Really! Could you please put some pajamas on!" Ami pulled the covers over Makoto.

Mumbling through the pillow she responded, "Far too lazy."

Ami rolled her eyes as she turned off the lights.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks reluctantly hung up the phone and let out a long sigh.

"It is _about_ time you got off the phone." Gokou grumbled as his face was contentedly buried into a soft wool blanket.

"Hey, I have the right to be on the phone with Ami. She's my girlfriend." Trunks frowned down at Gokou's large frame sprawled across the floor.

"Blah blah. I don't want to hear it. Not to mention I was expecting a phone call from Michiru." Gokou supported himself with his well built arms. As he rose he revealed a rather good looking complexion. He had green eyes brighter than any gem and golden blonde hair that spiked and set off his tan skin.

"Why do you bother going out with her when you know she sleeps with basically every guy in the city?"

"The girl is hot, Trunks-kun. Ya can't blame me. Plus, what girl could resist me?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance and ambled onto his bed.

"Son-kun, one day you will meet a girl that you are going to fall head over heels for and she won't be interested... I guarantee." Trunks chuckled as he hopped into his own bed.

"Riiight. Like _that'll_ ever happen." Gokou yawned as his eyes felt heavy and his mind was captured by dreams.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Hey what'd you guys think? please r/r! Hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :]

Aleara~~


	2. Only A Greeting

~Only You~

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ nor do I own Sailor Moon BLAH BLAH.. yada yada...

Author's Note: The main character's in my story are Makoto, Gokou, Ami, and Trunks and maybe a few others on the way. It doesn't go by any story lines of the shows. Just think of it like... they are acting in a movie. :] WITH MY PLOTS... So, if ya guys don't like Ami/Trunks pairings ya don't haveta read (cuz I know allota people don't really like them). But I just wanna say that the story doesn't focus on them. I think they make a cute pair and I needed an extra couple in here to get my story going. Let me just explain a few things here. Makoto is kind of well.. she dates ALLOT of guys and Ami is the conservative.. one man sorta girl. Makoto just falls in love easily. I mean she falls for a guy and THINKS she's in love but never works out. Gokou is just well.. He is not quite what he is in the show so if ya don't like that ya don't have to read. And I made Michiru slutty and NOT Makoto nor Ami's friends. blah blah... I think I've blabbed enough soooooo here ya go....hope you enjoy my story :] Thanks! Ciao!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Ch. 1: Only A Greeting~~~

A low ring echoed through the layers of pillows and blankets piled high over the cordless phone. A muffled groan emerged from beneath Makoto's jade tinted comforter as she ripped it off and sleepily searched the blankets for the phone. When she finally located it, she sluggishly pressed the on button and in a soft moan, "Whaaat?"

"Mako-chan?! Are you _still_ in bed? Stop moping and come on over here!" Ami commanded through the phone.

"Where are you?" Makoto rolled out of bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm at Trunks's house. We thought maybe you should come over here instead of mope around all day." 

"No, Ami. I'm not going over to your stupid boyfriend's house for pity..." Makoto muttered as she searched her drawers for her clothes.

"I just don't want you moping over Kaji.."

"I'm not moping.." Makoto murmured between Ami's words.

"And plus," Ami whispered into the phone. "He has a cute roommate..."

A long pause hung heavy over the phone as Ami long awaited Makoto's reply. "Fine." She gave in. "I'll come over. But just for a little while."

"Good! See you in a few minutes then!" Ami hung up the phone happily.

"Urrrggghh.." Makoto growled under her breath. Wrenching her clothes from her messy drawer, she marched to the shower to get ready.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Trunks-kun, are you sure we should do this? I mean Makoto just broke off a serious relationship. I don't think we should be setting her up with someone." Trunks placed an index finger over her lips to quiet her. A slight blush crept over Ami's cheeks.

"Hey, you want Makoto to be happy and have someone and I don't want Gokou dating some ho bag---"

"In other words... you want him to be happy too." Ami corrected him.

"Uh, right. So, I think they would be perfect for each other." Trunks grinned as adorable as he could.

Ami rolled her eyes and patted his arm gently. "Right, Trunks-kun. Whatever you say..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Stupid, Trunks." Gokou muttered as he sauntered down the street. "Calls me all the way down to his apartment and ruins my date! Not to mention, I have to _walk_ down here because some_ idiot_ decides 'hey, let's tow _Gokou's_ car away for _kicks_'. Gah!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Stupid Ami." Makoto grumbled as she checked her make up in the rearview mirror. "Making me get up and go over to her _stupid_ boyfriend's apartment. I don't even know why I'm going."

Makoto screeched to halt and parked her compact car to the side. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Jesus Christ_, Gokou furiously thought to himself. _What idiot almost hit me! _He grunted as he verified the car. Gokou just about kicked the car so the moron who almost squashed him would learn a thing or two when a young woman jogged by. Gokou stood before the car door and grinned smugly while nodding towards the woman.

"Come on stupid car door! Open!" Makoto growled heatedly. With full force, she heaved the door open and slamming something.. very... very hard.

BAM! "AH!" Gokou fell to the ground as he felt the handle of the car door slam him...... right...... there. "Holy... crap.." Gokou managed to breath. Curling in a small ball upon the concrete floor, he winced in pain.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry." Makoto slammed the door shut and kneeled next to him. "Where did I hit you?"

"Not. In. A. Good. Spot." he exhaled in agony.

"I'll be back in a minute! I'm going to get someone..." Her voice soothed him.

All he could remember is looking into a pair of worried emerald eyes. The pain was so immense... right... there... that his world blacked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mako-chan! You what?!" Ami exclaimed in shock.

"I, uh, accidentally him with my car door... right there." She turned in embarrassment.

Trunks cringed in thought of how much _that_ would of hurt. "Ow. That had to hurt." He placed a small icepack over the... wound.. and awaited Gokou's awakening.

Gokou's eyes slowly started to open. "Ugh, wh-what happened?"

"Makoto happened, Son-kun. She hit you with the car door remember?... right... there..." Trunks burst out laughing.

"Trunks!" Ami stepped on his foot.

"Agh!" Trunks wailed in pain as tear bubbles enveloped the corners of his eyes.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't see you there!" Makoto pleaded.

"No, it's ok. I--" Gokou stopped abruptly as he came eye to eye with her. _Hmmm maybe it's a good thing she hit me._ He grinned inwardly. 

Makoto gently placed the icepack on the.. wound. "You...?" she beckoned him to continue.

"Well, I just wanted to say.. I'm glad you hit me..." Gokou smiled softly at her.

This angered Makoto. She wasn't ready for other men right now. Makoto skewed her eyes. "Oh you are, are you?" In rage she pressed the icepack down as hard as possible. 

"AH!" Gokou hollered in pain. A tiny squeak slipped from his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut to take in the pain.

"I should be going." Makoto rose and marched for the door.

"Mako-chan! Wait!" Ami raced after her.

"Thanks but no thanks Ami-chan." Makoto jerked the door open and stomped off.

"So much for setting them up.... Trunks...".. Ami muttered while gazing in his direction.

"Ehehe," Trunks chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Gokou winced as he arose from his position on the couch. "Oh no. I won't let her reject me that easily."

"Son-kun, she's not interested." Trunks raised his eyebrow.

"No, I am _going_ to get her to like me." Gokou stood up straight..... "AH!" he swaggered and fell to the floor as once again.. he curled up into a small ball upon the floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Hey, so this wasn't as great.. but hey... please r/r and if you guys have any suggestions.. tell me. I would like to know. :] Thanks. 

Aleara~~


	3. Only A Date

~Only You~

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ nor do I own Sailor Moon BLAH BLAH.. yada yada...

Author's Note: The main character's in my story are Makoto, Gokou, Ami, and Trunks and maybe a few others on the way. It doesn't go by any story lines of the shows. Just think of it like... they are acting in a movie. :] WITH MY PLOTS... So, if ya guys don't like Ami/Trunks pairings ya don't haveta read (cuz I know allota people don't really like them). But I just wanna say that the story doesn't focus on them. I think they make a cute pair and I needed an extra couple in here to get my story going. Let me just explain a few things here. Makoto is kind of well.. she dates ALLOT of guys and Ami is the conservative.. one man sorta girl. Makoto just falls in love easily. I mean she falls for a guy and THINKS she's in love but never works out. Gokou is just well.. He is not quite what he is in the show so if ya don't like that ya don't have to read. And I made Michiru slutty and NOT Makoto nor Ami's friends. blah blah... I think I've blabbed enough soooooo here ya go....hope you enjoy my story :] Thanks! Ciao!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ch. 2: Only A Date~~

Makoto reluctantly collected the dirtied plates and glasses from the once resident table. She straightened her small apron wrapped tightly around her slim waist as she hurriedly strode towards the back kitchen. She placed the plates within the filthy, soap water and continued through the doors to meet the next customer.

"Hey, Mako-chan," a girl with long raven hair faced her. "There's a table waiting for someone to take his order at table 9. I think you should take it... he's a cutie." Her plum colored eyes twinkled as she winked at her friend.

Makoto laughed lightly. "Thanks, Rei-chan."

Her heels clicked as she made her way to table 9. The customer held up his menu high enough so she could not sneak a peek at him. She cursed under her breath and flipped open her small notepad. Clicking her pen, she leaned back on her left foot. "Can I take your order?"

The menu gradually slid down to reveal.... him. Those bright green eyes and that blonde hair. It made her sick. What the hell was he doing here? Her eyes angrily narrowed in murderous thoughts.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Makoto muttered.

"What? I can't come here to get a bite to eat?" A grin spread across his face.

She rolled her eyes in irritation and turned to leave until he gripped her arm. "Let go of me." Makoto demanded quietly as not to make a scene.

"Look, we must of got off to a bad start. Let me introduce myself. I'm Gokou and yourself?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Gokou briefly glanced down at her name tag. "Makoto huh? That's a pretty name."

"Let go of me." Makoto tugged and pulled her arm for release.

"So, I was wondering, maybe we could go out sometime..."

"Let go of me."

"What do you say?" he continued on.

"Let go of me." she mumbled once again.

Gokou smiled and let go of her arm gently. "You never answered. Well?"

"No." She simply stated and marched for the kitchen.

Gokou wouldn't let her go that easy. He shot up from his chair and sped after her. "Just like that? You aren't even giving me a chance."

"You heard me," Makoto turned and gazed at him in the eye. "I said.... no."

"Why?" He beckoned.

"Why? Don't you understand the meaning of no?! It means 'get lost', 'go away', 'I'm _not_ interested'." She glared at him, growling under her breath.

"Why aren't you interested?" He provoked her once again.

"What?!"

"Well?"

"Well, I, just, well, I..... you're... annoying!" Makoto held her nose high in the air and marched on.

"Annoying? That's not an excuse to not go out with me." Gokou followed her once again.

"Yes, it is," Makoto spoke as she pretended to busily be working within the kitchen. "It's a perfectly good reason for me."

"Not good enough for me."

"What should I care what you think?"

"Because I like you. I want to take you out. Come on. If you don't like the date, we never have to go on another one again." 

"I _know_ I won't like it so why bother going on it. No. Geez. Can't you just take one hint that I'm not interested!" She giggled slightly from this whole conversation. This guy was making her feel... flirty. Ugh, it was almost disgusting... well.. she thought it was.

"You don't send very good hints when you're smiling." Gokou chuckled.

"I am not smiling!" Makoto strained her mouth to stop. "What is with guys?! You think no means yes and get lost means take me I'm yours!"

"Yup."

"Fine!" She shook her head and faced him. "If I go on _one_ date with you... will you leave me alone?"

"Yup, I won't bug you again, that is... if you don't like it...."

Makoto gazed into his eyes for a long while before her reply. Something about this guy made her feel the strangest feeling. She felt almost uncomfortable. Her gaze fell to the floor. "Fine. Fine, I'll go."

"Friday then. I'll see ya at 8?" Gokou backed up towards the door.

She giggled lightly and nodded. "Alright."

"8 it is." And he left.

Makoto rolled her eyes and continued working in the kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it! :] Please r/r! Thanks for the reviews that have been posted! You guys are great. :] I'll get crackin' on the next chapter ASAP. 

Aleara~~


	4. Only A Kiss

~Only You~

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ nor do I own Sailor Moon BLAH BLAH.. yada yada...

Author's Note: The main character's in my story are Makoto, Gokou, Ami, and Trunks and maybe a few others on the way. It doesn't go by any story lines of the shows. Just think of it like... they are acting in a movie. :] WITH MY PLOTS... So, if ya guys don't like Ami/Trunks pairings ya don't haveta read (cuz I know allota people don't really like them). But I just wanna say that the story doesn't focus on them. I think they make a cute pair and I needed an extra couple in here to get my story going. Let me just explain a few things here. Makoto is kind of well.. she dates ALLOT of guys and Ami is the conservative.. one man sorta girl. Makoto just falls in love easily. I mean she falls for a guy and THINKS she's in love but never works out. Gokou is just well.. He is not quite what he is in the show so if ya don't like that ya don't have to read. And I made Michiru slutty and NOT Makoto nor Ami's friends. blah blah... I think I've blabbed enough soooooo here ya go....hope you enjoy my story :] Thanks! Ciao!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was finally 8 o' clock on Friday evening. Makoto awaited Gokou to pick her up on their first date. She still couldn't believe she said yes to him. Ami couldn't believe she said yes to him. Trunks couldn't believe she said yes to him. _Gokou_ couldn't believe she said yes to him, well, secretly within him. His cocky attitude clothed it well.

A short black dress clung tightly to her perfectly shaped body. The back was open a little and tall raven boots were laced upon her calves. For a change, Makoto decided to let her hair down as the ends curled nicely upon her frail shoulders.

"So when do you guys plan on going out again?" Ami raised an eyebrow in suspicion as she observed her friend fuss with her make-up.

"I have no intention of dating him again Ami. Believe me. This is only a one time thing. I mean, I doubt that I'll have fun." Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Riiight, so, why are you wearing your "special" black dress?" Ami smirked.

"Wh-what? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Mako-chan, you only wear that dress when you go out with guys that you...... do I dare say it........... like?"

Makoto stood back, staggered. "What?! I do not! I love this dress! I just wanted to look nice..."

"Sure, sure you do." Ami giggled.

"I do!"

"Alright, alright."

"Well, I do..." Makoto mumbled angrily.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gokou stood nervously before the door. His body clothed in a simple tight black t-shirt and dark jeans. His dark shoes tapped in eagerness. _Why am I so nervous? I mean she's just another girl.. I mean... no.. I've never felt this way about anybody. So, I like her... allot. Alright so time to ring the doorbell Gokou......_ His thumb shakily sat before the doorbell. He was about to press it when his thumb lingered to the side of his face as he rubbed his chin. _Oookaaay, so maybe I shouldn't ring it... right now... I'll just wait awhile.. Right...... ok ok.. I have to ring the doorbell. Right... no-- no no.. not now... Ok NOW--- no no still way too soon. JUST DO IT! Ok ok... _Gokou pressed the doorbell and tapped his foot in anticipation.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ok, that's him. How do I look?" Makoto faced Ami and modeled before her.

"Why would you care... you don't "like" him..." Ami smirked teasingly once again.

"Ami!"

"Ok, ok, you look fine."

"Thank you." Makoto boasted. 

"Well, are you going to answer the door?"

"I can't just _answer_ the door!" 

"Why not?" Ami cocked an eyebrow.

"Because.. I uh, got to make an appearance. You know, you have to answer it and I walk in all beautiful and such." Makoto explained.

"What?"

"Come on!"

"No way! This is so dumb! Me and Trunks never did that on our first date."

"Wellll, you and Trunks are weird." Makoto pouted.

"Ugh," Ami moaned in aggravation.

"So? Well you do it?" She pouted.

"Fine! Go... to your room or something..."

"Yes!" Makoto cheered as she scurried to her room.

Ami rolled her eyes and opened the door to reveal Gokou. Sarcastically she spoke, "Let me go get.... Makoto..." A sigh escaped her lips as she called down the hallway. "Makoto! Gokou's here!"

"Coming!" Makoto yelled back as she messed with her hair once again.

Gokou glanced around nervously. His gaze moved to Makoto as she elegantly entered the scene. Her raven dress gripped closely to her shape and her arms bear to the atmosphere. Her slick, mahogany hair fell just below her shoulders and black boots laced tightly upon her calves. He couldn't help but gawk at this goddess.

"Ready?" She smiled innocently toward him.

"Uh, yeah," He gulped and lead her out the door.

Ami waved them goodbye and shut the door behind her. Glancing around, she dove upon her bed, dialed Trunks's number and anxiously awaited his greeting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The date had been going pretty well. Makoto was having more fun than she thought she would have. He was being a perfect gentleman and appeared to be more than a tad nervous. At times she couldn't help but notice how... annoyingly... _tight_ that shirt was. She shook it off and pretended as though she had never had such a horrid thought.

As the night ended, he dropped her off at her door and shoved his hands within his pockets while gazing at the floor.

"Well, I guess.. goodnight." She spoke gently.

Gokou gulped and nodded. "Goodnight."

Makoto's eyes darted back and forth looking for people around the area. Good! No one! Steadying herself upon her tip toes, she placed both hands on his chest and softly kissed him on his lips. Quickly, she let go and blushed furiously. "Night.." She opened the apartment door and disappeared.

Gokou stood there... bewildered... shocked... puzzled... stunned................... the most happy man on this planet. A smirk formed over his mouth as he happily strolled down to his car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Good? Bad? Tell me! r/r! I hope you guys are enjoying my fan fic! :] I'll come out with the next chapter ASAP! A bientot everyone! 

Aleara~~


	5. Only Caught

~Only You~

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ nor do I own Sailor Moon BLAH BLAH.. yada yada...

Author's Note: The main character's in my story are Makoto, Gokou, Ami, and Trunks and maybe a few others on the way. It doesn't go by any story lines of the shows. Just think of it like... they are acting in a movie. :] WITH MY PLOTS... So, if ya guys don't like Ami/Trunks pairings ya don't haveta read (cuz I know allota people don't really like them). But I just wanna say that the story doesn't focus on them. I think they make a cute pair and I needed an extra couple in here to get my story going. Let me just explain a few things here. Makoto is kind of well.. she dates ALLOT of guys and Ami is the conservative.. one man sorta girl. Makoto just falls in love easily. I mean she falls for a guy and THINKS she's in love but never works out. Gokou is just well.. He is not quite what he is in the show so if ya don't like that ya don't have to read. And I made Michiru slutty and NOT Makoto nor Ami's friends. blah blah... I think I've blabbed enough soooooo here ya go....hope you enjoy my story :] Thanks! Ciao!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makoto flopped on her bed as she stared at the ceiling. She sighed a deep sigh as her thoughts wandered to Gokou. They had been seeing one another for quite some time. She couldn't believe it. Finally, she was happy again! This relationship had to be so much different from her others! She could feel it.

However, how many times had she told her self that? And hadn't she said that Kaji? She couldn't help but feel as though it may just be one of those he was only using her things. No, it couldn't be. For once in a _long_ time she was finally happy with someone. 

"I know," Ami stated over the phone to Trunks. "I can't believe it either... really? Well, who knows. What? Tonight? Fine. We do have the place to ourselves tonight.. Yes, Makoto is going out with Gokou again tonight.." A bubbly giggle escaped Ami's mouth as her cheeks blushed.

"Ugh, disgusting..." Makoto could understand the hints just from watching Ami's face and hurled a pillow in her direction.

Ami glowered at her friend and turned her attention quickly to Trunks over the phone.

Makoto rolled her eyes and turned over on her stomach. Her heart was all a flutter. She felt as though she was floating on air. Makoto had never felt like this with anyone else (which was quite a shock). She had been deceived by so many men and finally one she could trust.

He would come pick her up shortly. Once again, she sighed and gathered her purse and scurried to look out the window for any signs of Gokou.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gokou happily slammed his car door and made his way to the front apartment door. He buzzed in and Makoto responded quickly by letting him enter. His cheeriness soon died down as his gaze fell upon... her.... the name drove utter disgust into his mind, Michiru.

"Gokou-san!" Michiru shuffled over to him in her overly large platforms.. in contrast with her a little TOO small dress.

"What are you doing here, Michiru?" Gokou pushed her away as he looked down at her in anger.

"Why, I saw you passing by and I thought I'd say hello. By the way, I missed you.." Her dark eyelashes batted up and down fifty miles per second, Gokou was almost dizzy.

"Look, Michiru. I thought we discussed this... _we're over_.." He emphasized and attempted to walk past her.

She stepped before him and batted her eyes again. "Let me explain myself Gokou-san...."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makoto was filled with so much anticipation. "Ami! I'm going to meet him down there! I'll be back in a few hours! See ya!"

"Bye, Mako-chan... I thought she'd never leave." Ami murmured as the door shut.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't care, Michiru.."

Michiru placed a finger over his lips to shush him. "Now, now Gokou-san.."

He rolled his eyes and ripped her fingers away. "Go away, Michiru."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makoto raced down the stairs when she heard voices. Gokou's and another's.. _hmmm... _she pondered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Without another word, Michiru grabbed Gokou's face and forced his lips to meet hers. She roughly forced herself on him. Gokou panicked. He tried prying her off with all his might. He groaned in agony for her to just _get off_!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makoto came down the stairs... just in time. Gokou was kissing another woman! Not only that but he bothered to be making the loudest noise _possible_ that she was surprised she didn't hear him from the stairs! But all those thoughts flooded as the sudden reality slapped her. 

"G-Gokou-san..?" Makoto whispered from the other side of him.

Gokou's heart leaped from his throat and sped as fast as it could down the street! With a huge shove, he sent Michiru flying off onto the carpeted floor.

"Mako-chan! I-It's not wh-what you think!" He stammered. His eyes darted back and forth.

An unpleasant stabbing pain wrenched at Makoto's heart. Her tears cascaded down her soft cheeks uncontrollably as she gazed down at the woman sprawled across the floor angrily struggling to get up in her large platforms and she looked back up at Gokou with a hurt look spread across her innocent face.

Just watching her observe this scene hurt Gokou as well. He didn't like seeing her like this! He hated seeing her hurt!.. Especially by _him_! Gokou outstretched his hand to her and dared to take a step forward. 

"Mako-chan.. It's not what it looks like! She kissed me.." Gokou stopped himself abruptly as Makoto took a step back.

Her face appeared as though she had been wounded greatly. Makoto gaped at him like he was some sort of monster. Like he didn't deserve to touch her anymore nor come near her. 

Makoto stole one step back and raced back up the stairs to her apartment, knocking Michiru's little progress of making it half way back on her feet.

"Oof!" she exclaimed. "Damn!" She cursed silently. "Gokou-san, could you help me up?" Michiru whined.

Gokou didn't seem to hear her. He accelerated after Makoto as fast he could, knocking Michiru back over once again.

"Dammit!" Michiru wailed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mako-chan!" He hollered after her.

She finally turned to him and let him approach her. Gokou smiled lightly and whispered, "Mako-chan, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you."

SLAP! Makoto swiped her hand across his face as hard as she could. "How could you..." her voice spoke unsteadily. 

Gokou gripped his face within his hands as his eyes slowly moved to her, hurt and confused. Why had she slapped him? He tried to explain himself....

"How could you do this to me.... I trusted you..." Makoto turned to leave.

"Mako-chan! Don't please! Don't leave!"

"And why not?" She wept helplessly.

"Because I love you!" 

Panic swept over her body. He was confusing her! First he cheats on her NOW he claims he loved her! She was so frustrated and puzzled. "What?"

"I love you!"

"Well..." Makoto hesitated. "What kind of a reason is that?!"

"Please, don't leave Makoto..."

Makoto gazed at him one more time and slammed the door behind him. Gokou sank to the floor and held his face in his hands. "I thought it was a good reason...." he mumbled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Good? Bad? r/r please! And lemme guess... some of the readers are probably going.. "HEY! That ho bag Michiru better watch her back!!" Yes well.. she'll get what's coming to her soon. :] Hey, thanks for all the great reviews so far everyone. Really appreciate it. So, I finally finished my other fan fic and I'm REALLY relieved! ;.; I could cry! The ending is really bad because I couldn't think of anything else sooooo... yeah. but note... that's why they are called DRAMAS...... well, better stop. I'll get started on ch. 6 ASAP :] Ciao ya'll!

Aleara~~


	6. Only A Need For Her

~Only You~

Disclaimer: *le sigh* Sorry... don't own dbz nor do I own sailormoon... ¬.¬ darn.... foiled again....

Author's Note: Bah! You're probably thinking "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH... ya damn author..." sorry.. man, I've been so busy.. I've finally taken to time to write chapter 6... Everyone dance for joy and sing a new song! Falalala... ok anyway, you're all on your seats going, "WELL, what the HELL happens next?!" Well, I'm getting there.. :] Sit tight and enjoy the rides. (be surprised if I get ch. 7 in soon too... x_x)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ami itched her nose and her eyes grew watery and puffy again. "Achoooo!" she squeaked. "Ugh.." She moaned as she skewed her eyes at all those stupid flowers all over the room. Pounds of chocolate mounted upon Makoto's bed. Cards of asking forgiveness piled on the coffee table. Ami could barely take it anymore.

The door flung open as Makoto clicked within the room dumping the bills on the table along with her car keys. She hastily untied her apron and hung it up by the door.

"Hey, Ami-chan," Makoto smiled towards her allergic, puffy friend.

"Hi...." Ami muttered through her nose.

It had been a month since that "incident" with Gokou. Makoto didn't talk about it much. That one night she came in on her bed bawling her eyes out, but when Ami tried to talk, Makoto only turned away. The next day, it was like Makoto had no emotion whatsoever. Although, that's when it all started.

Everyday of the week they received some sort of card, chocolate box, or flowers in the mail. The man was desperate for her. Ami had talked to Trunks over the phone several times about Gokou and Trunks would simply state, "He's lost it." He said Gokou would meander about the house writing poems of his devotion. He would never sleep or eat and he was beginning to yell at Trunks every time he interrupted Gokou's "romantic thinking" moment where he would write cards to Makoto constantly.

"Makoto," Ami breathed, "Could you do something about these flowers. I don't think I'll be able to breathe by the end of the day."

"Gladly," Makoto growled as she scooped up the bunches of flowers within her hands. "Hmph..." With a flick of her wrist she sent the flowers fluttering through the air pirouetting towards the cold cement ground.

Ami sighed in sorrow for her friend. No matter how much her companion tried to hide it, Ami could read her face everyday when Makoto would gaze out the window at night. Hurt, confusion, and... in love.....Makoto was clearly still in love with the man. Ami just guessed after catching him with that other woman, Makoto just didn't want to be hurt anymore.

Ami had spent countless nights discussing with Trunks over the whole situation. Gokou had explained to Trunks what Makoto didn't want to hear and what she had believed to be a lie. Trunks, of course, believed him. He truly knew what Michiru was capable of and wasn't surprised she had pulled a stunt like _that_. The one thing that stood in their way was... how would they get Makoto back with Gokou?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gokou sat on his bed and gaped at the wall in pure thought. He remembered that night of losing Makoto quite vividly. He sat in front of her door for hours.... to his surprise and to many others.... he had cried. He couldn't remember how many nights he actually _did_ cry about it. He wouldn't admit it though. If Makoto knew he had cried over her she would probably just throw it back in his face.

His gaze fell to the floor upon pictures spread over the carpet. How long had they dated? Only about 3 or 4 months? Felt like a lifetime to him. It was all a blur. He could spend years with her and wouldn't notice the time flying by. Just to hold her one more time wouldn't satisfy his need to be with her..... he needed to hold her. He needed her back...... but how?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Bonjour, mon amie. Ca va? I'm doing ok I guess. Finally got this ch. out and I HOPE to get crackin' on the next chapter VERY soon. Aren't you proud of me? I'm finally up and writing. Ahahahaa... well, I was quite proud of myself. I'm trying to brainstorm on my next story. I can assure you this one won't be very lengthy. I never planned on it being -that- long. However, I must say that I have enjoyed sharing my literature with all of you fans out there. You guys are great. :] Thanks for the reviews (well, they are old cuz I haven't written FOREVER but who cares) thanks anyway... so I'll write ya'll latah. Ciao, peeps! ;]


	7. Only A... Pimple???

~Only You~

Disclaimer: . How many times have I said this.... o.o I don't own DBZ nor do I own Sailormoon... blah blaaaah...

Author's Note: Ohhh! Look I'm on the seventh chapter! I'm writing I'm writing! Aren't you PROUD! :] I knew you guys were! I got my lazy butt up and workin'. So enjoy, my fuzzy little friends... errr.. well.. I hope you're not fuzzy... o___O;; (and might I just add to the little comment in my reviews... I LIKE THE SSJ FORM.. so don't complain to me... it's the way I write.. and o.O brown eyes? he has black eyes.... o_o;;; didn't think it looked brown in the episodes...)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makoto's distant gaze watched Hito from across the restaurant table as his mouth chattered on and on, on his many accomplishments. She had no idea one man could say so much in so little time about _himself_. Hito haughtily chuckled at his own "funnies" and continued on with his life long successions.

However, something caught her eye that she couldn't help but just _stare_ at it. Her eyes zoned on one... lone... disgusting... huge... pimple. Why hadn't she noticed _that_ before? How could the guy talk so highly about himself when that.... _thing_ moved up and down as Hito's jaw moved along with his talking. I mean, pimples were understandable. Who _didn't_ have pimples? It was part of life. But, this one... this one pimple... just stood out. Maybe it was the lighting, the way he just loved to talk about himself, the way it just sat there on his jaw line... but it _bugged_ her ever so much.

"Makoto? Makoto? Is something wrong?" Hito stopped briefly and smiled.. well.. his smile appeared more like a smirk... down at her.

"Huh? Oh no, nothing's wrong! I was just... thinking that's all..." She forced a smiled and quickly ripped her eyes away from.... that.....

"Are you still thinking about Gokou?" He flung almost... rudely.

"Well, it was kind of a serious relationship.... I guess I am." She slightly skewed her eyes in anger.

"Look, let's go back to your place for awhile and talk. I'm sure there's a few things that you just.... _need _to get out."

"Um, sure, I guess for awhile." She excepted his friendly gesture.. (well maybe) and went along with it. Makoto stood up and grabbed her purse as she headed for the door with Hito.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gokou's eyes attended Makoto's every move. His face hiding cleverly behind a giant food menu as he observed the couple. Why? Why was she dating _him_? He was clearly a stuck up pompous, big-headed, ugly jerk who enjoyed _talking _about himself for absolutely _nothing._ Wait, who does that remind him of -- psh, he was over that stage... he didn't talk about himself like that anymore. I mean, sure he was very..... high of himself, but not anymore. Well, he had the right, right now. He was _so_ much more better looking than.... _him.._

Why had he followed Makoto again? He couldn't quite remember. Oh yes, to, uh, "check" up on her. Well, actually to make sure the guy didn't try anything. If he did, Gokou was pretty sure the man...... wouldn't be a man anymore.

Gokou sighed as he watched Makoto's gorgeous, delicate face lean sleepily upon her palm and her eyes glazed over with boredom. He had to get her back... even if it meant... sabotaging all of her dates! Ahem, well, he wouldn't go that far. 

Hey! Were they getting up and leaving the restaurant?! Gokou skewed his bright green eyes and stealthily followed behind. He watched as they zoomed off in Hito's nice, shiny red diablo.

He cursed under his breath as he hopped within his car and zoomed after them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makoto sit reclined on the couch as her distant gaze once again returned.. staring at the pimple.. listening to Hito's constant blabber about himself. Makoto raised an eyebrow in disgust as he began to lean closer toward her. What?! Like she didn't notice?! Was this walking pimple trying to _kiss_ her?!

"You know Hito..." She held her hand in front of her and lightly pushed him back. "It's getting late. I think you should probably go home. I'm a little worn out from this evening."

"Well, alright." He pouted as they both headed for the door.

"Thank you for the nice evening, Hito. I'll, uh, call you sometime..."

"Goodnight, Mako-chan..." Hito leaned forward once again.

_Ugh, not again,_ she thought in disgust. "Well," Makoto hesitated desperately looking for an escape. "Goodnight!" She ripped open the door and hurriedly shoved him on his way, locking the door behind her.

A slow, heavy sigh slipped from her lips as she gaze towards the ceiling. Gokou.. why did he do this? She was still madly in love with him! How she wanted to turn around and yell, "I love you too Gokou." When he spilled those magical words before her during the incident. Part of her wanted to believe his story, but the other half denied it and didn't want him to hurt her. She had this fear that Gokou did it on purpose and would stop at nothing to do it more and more.

Makoto couldn't think of the last time she had seen him, now that she thought about it. Constantly, during work, she would look up from the orders she took to check through the door as it opened. Gokou? No, just another customer. Then, her friend Usagi, _claims_ Hito was perfect for her to get her mind off of Gokou... where did she get this talking pimple anyway? 

She didn't want to think about it anymore. It hurt... too much.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gokou cackled behind the plastic, green plant as Hito stumbled his way out the door. He smiled contently to himself as Hito shoved his hands into his coat and stomped off. So much for the first kiss.

Gokou got up and stared longingly towards the door of Makoto's apartment. How he wanted to just knock and sweep her off her feet! But he contained himself and went towards the elevator. 

"Maybe one day.." he whispered softly. "I can hold you once again, Mako-chan....."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: YES! I finished ch.7! And with that! I have major plan for more. Maybe this will be lengthier than I thought it would be. Wahaha. Sit back and enjoy the ride, ladies and gentlemen. *cracks her knuckles* Aleara is ON A ROOLLLLL! Btw, thanks everyone for all the lovely reviews! Love you all. Now let me just say this... a review is a professional critique. Not a chance to flame someone and say how -stupid- they are. You suggest things on grammar or ideas. So, no flames, hissy fits, no character complaints, or plot complaints. Thank you :] (and for those who don't flame.. ^.^ I LOVE YOU I TRULY DO!)

Aleara~~


	8. Only the Truth

~Only You~

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own DBZ or SM. x_X Oy vey....

Author's Note: Yes! Eighth chapter! ^_^ Proud? Yes... of course you are. I should be done with this story soon... ;.; I'm sorry. Maybe if I get the inspiration for a new fan fiction... I'll write a new one. ^.^ Enjoy!! Ahem.. sorry about the Mina thing down there.. . I don't really like her all that much.. o_o plus I ran out of people.. I needed her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gokou grabbed the last of his clothes as he blankly stared toward a small frame sitting neatly upon his bed. Makoto's genuine smile sweetly spread across those flawless cheeks. He sighed deeply as he finished putting the last of his clothes within his baggage.

"Son-kun.." Trunks spoke quietly through the doorway to Gokou's bedroom.

Gokou turned to his friend for a moment. "Hmm?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Yeah. Maybe it would be better.. if I just left for awhile. To get my mind off of things y'know..." He gripped his bag and headed for the door.

"I guess. Do you know when you'll be back?" Trunks asked hopefully.

"I don't know Trunks.. probably not for awhile. Can you just give me a ride to the airport.. my plane leaves in 2 hours.."

"Sure.. alright.."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makoto placed the dirty dishes into the soapy tub as she started to untie her apron. Heaving a sigh, she wiped her forehead off and headed off. 

"See ya, Rei..." She called to the back of the kitchen.

"Hey, Mako-chan! Before you leave you think you could take one more table for me.. I got my hands full and I can't get 'em right now. Just take 'em their drinks.. they're sitting right on the counter!" Rei hollered through the kitchen.

"Ugh, alright fine... but this is the last time.." Makoto laughed lightly as she retied her apron for the last time and snatched the plastic platter holding the two drinks.

Makoto finally headed to the small table in the corner of the restaurant next to the giant crystal windows glittering as the sun brightly shone through. As she neared she could hear screeching laughter... like from some sort of banshee. 

"Haha! Are you serious! I can't believe you! I've only been gone for a month and already you are causing mischief, Michiru!" a blonde girl cackled helplessly.

"No kidding! I mean, he totally like did _not_ want to see me, but when I kissed him, Gokou's girlfriend came down and saw me kissing him. She ran up crying!" Michiru snorted and cracked up laughing once again. "Psh, I'm guessing they broke up because Gokou was so pathetic looking when he left her apartment."

"Oh my God, Michiru! Already breaking up couples. You and your jealousy."

"Shut up, Mina..." Michiru glared as Mina cackled once more.

Makoto's once sparkling emerald eyes skewed into tiny slits as she neared the table. So _that's_ what happened.... hmph... Makoto would just have to "even" things out with her. So then.. poor Gokou was telling the truth. A sudden stab broke Makoto's heart as she stood there gaping at the two snorting girls.

With murder written all over her face, Makoto stomped towards their table. "Your drinks ladies..." She angrily breathed. 

Michiru took one look at Makoto and practically leapt out of her seat. It was her! Gokou's girlfriend! Michiru tried to uncomfortably make herself unnoticeable but.. it was a tad hard with her glaring right at her.

"Uh, thank you.." Michiru whispered as she grabbed her diet coke.

"Hey, what are you looking at, Waitress.. go on your merry little way and serve like you were meant to do.." Mina huffed as she began to cackle once again.

"Oh, I forgot your complimentary cake..." Makoto snatched a nearby tray dumping cake and pie all over Mina and Michiru.

"UGH! What the hell! Why you little--!" Michiru screeched.

"And your coffee..." Makoto muttered angrily as she grasped a steaming pot of hot coffee and in one swift motion drenched Mina and Michiru.

"AH!" They screamed in horror.

Makoto smirked in pleasure as she watched the girls dash hopelessly to the bathroom. In sudden realization, she knew what she had to do. She hastily ripped off her apron and zipped to the exit.

"Mako-chan! What happened out here!?" Rei hollered after her.

"I'll explain later Rei! I've got an emergency!!" And Makoto was out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I'm writing chapter nine right now. So, I'll be finished soon. :] Thanks for all the reviews so far! I'm almost up to thirty. Wow.. it's a record. :] Well, for me.. hardly anyone reads my stories. ^^ Catch you guys later! Abientot mon-amie!

Aleara~~


	9. Only You

~Only You~

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own SM nor do I own DBZ.. however.. I would love to snatch them away... C_C *cackles*...

Author's Note: Hey guys! Last chapter of the series! I really enjoyed writing this! Hope you guys enjoyed reading 'em. Maybe I'll come up with a new one soon! Enjoy! Ciao!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Trunks!" KNOCK! KNOCK! "Trunks!" Makoto banged upon the door.

"Ugh," Trunks moaned as he sleepily swung the door open. "What?"

"Is Gokou home?" She breathed heavily as if she had just ran a marathon.

"I took him to the airport like an hour ago. He left.. he needed some time away." Trunks explained.

"WHAT?!" 

"OW!" He rubbed his ear painfully. "Yes, he left. Sorry."

"When does his plane leave?!" Makoto gripped Trunks's collar tightly.

He rolled his cerulean eyes back and spoke calmly. "His plane leaves..." He trailed off as he checked his wrist watch. "In about an hour.. flight number 109 but I don't think you'll be able to catc--"

"Thanks!!" And Makoto was off once again.

"OOF!" Trunks tumbled to the ground. "Bah..." Grumbling, he dragged his feet off to bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gokou sadly gazed up at the time as he looked back at the line; people were lined up for boarding. This was it. He had to go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makoto honked her horn impatiently as the traffic line seemed to get longer and longer by the second! "Dammit!" She cursed as she checked the clock. "GO! GO!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the line grew shorter he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Was he doing the right thing? Maybe he shouldn't go. But why would she take him back? She clearly never wanted to see him again. He sighed and came forward in line.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her car screeched to halt as she slammed harshly on the brakes to her small compact car.

"Goddammit door!!!' She screamed as the door jammed. Swinging it open, Makoto dashed out and through the airport parking lot.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Next." The stewardess called.

Gokou sadly stood forward as he gazed out the window.

"Ticket please, sir.." She asked kindly.

"Sure ok.." He searched his luggage.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makoto raced up the escalator shoving over pedestrians in her way. "Move it!" She growled.

"Hey, watch it young 'un!" The grandmother lectured.

"Shove over gramma!" She shoved the old woman aside.

"Ah!" The woman tumbled over.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sir, ticket please.." the stewardess spoke with impatience.

"Uh, yah.. just a second. It's here somewhere.." Gokou hurriedly scanned through his bag. "Wait.. aha!.."

"Finally.."

"Wait.. no... hold on.."

"Oy.." She groaned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makoto burst into the lobby and searched the area. 

"Flight number 1... 0.... 9 has just taken flight..." The intercom echoed.

"No!" Makoto dashed for the large windows as she watched the airplane take flight and soar into the blue sky. "Gokou.." She whispered under her breath as she placed a hand on the window. She shook her head helplessly and reclined her back to the window as she shut her emerald eyes shut.

Lost... she lost him.. he was gone! Just like that... if only she could hear him one more time. Hear him say her name... with his sweet voice....

"Makoto?" A deep voice asked.

Makoto's eyes quickly shot open to see Gokou standing before her confused and bewildered. "What are you doing here?" 

"G-Gokou?! I thought you were leaving!" She sat up from her seat.

"Well, I was.." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and gave his child-like grin. "But I think I left my ticket on the kitchen counter..... heh.." 

Tears brimmed her eyes. She thanked God that this man was so forgetful! Leaping in his arms, Makoto wept helplessly and held his confused, childish face in her small hands. "Gokou.. I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything! I-I... I love you!.." she cried smiling.

Gokou's eyes grew wide as he began blinking in awe several times. But.. how? why?..... ah! Why ask! Who cares! The woman he loved sat right before him! Don't question! Just take! Happily, he wrapped her small figure in his arms and kissed her forehead gently. "I love you too, Mako-chan..." He whispered.

"Gokou.." Makoto planted a small kiss on his lips. "Can we go home?"

Gokou chuckled lightly and guided her towards the door. "Let's go.." Wrapping her body up in his arms, he flew into the sky. (AN: ahem.. I'll answer this in a second.. KEEP READING...)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Only you can make this world seem right

Only you can make the darkness bright 

Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do 

And fill my heart with love for only you 

Only you can make this change in me 

For it's true, you are my destiny 

When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do 

You're my dream come true, my one and only you 

Only you can make this change in me 

For it's true, you are my destiny 

When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do 

You're my dream come true, my one and only you

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gokou...?" Makoto blinked and looked up at the man holding her.

"Hmm?" He smiled down at her.

"Are you..... flying?!" Her eyebrow shot up quickly as her facial expression demanded answers....... and now......

"Oh ehehehe..." Gokou chuckled as he scratched behind his head. "Well..... ya see...." He began...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Ahh.. this was a dumb ending but HEY, it got the job done! I hope you guys liked it! Again, this is the end of my writing for awhile. I may end up writing again when I get a new inspiration. :] Thanks to everyone who r/r and thanks for the advice everyone! I enjoyed you reading my stories! Abientot, mon-amie. :]

Aleara~~


End file.
